The King of Fighters XIV
|Anterior = The King of Fighters XIII |Sucesor = N/A }} :Burn to Fight ::— Lema oficial del juego. The King of Fighters XIV (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ XIV) es el nombre del próxima entrega de The King of Fighters, publicado y desarrollado por SNK Playmore, cinco años después del lanzamiento de The King of Fighters XIII. The King of Fighters XIV está programado para ser lanzado a principios del año 2016 para la consola PlayStation 4 (otras plataformas y versión arcade aún por confirmar). Jugabilidad El sistema de juego mantiene la configuración tradicional de la serie: batallas de 3 a 5 rounds entre equipos de tres luchadores, donde uno a uno van luchando; el equipo que derrote primero sus tres oponentes es declarado vencedor. Cada peleador cuenta con movimientos básicos como correr, super saltos, giro de evasión, body toss, y ataques counter. El juego también cuenta con una barra de guardia la cual va decreciendo mientras un jugador se cubra ataques contrarios. Dentro del sistema de batalla, la barra de poder (Power Gauge) es presentada una vez mas cumpliendo su función básica: al hacer y recibir daño la barra se ira incrementando; cada vez que se llena una barra se agrega 1 contador de poder. De manera similar a The King of Fighters '98 el jugador solo tiene acceso a 3 contadores de poder con su primer peleador, y cada vez que pierda a un integrante de su equipo se le concede 1 contador adicional, llegando a un máximo de 5 contadores. Con el costo de 1 contador de poder, un jugador puede activar el Maxmode; bajo este estado el peleador del jugador puede infligir mayor daño por un tiempo limitado y ejecutar el Super Desperation Move. Durante el segundo teaser trailer se pudo apreciar un adelanto de cómo lucirán los combos, los cuales conservan la básica y dinámica estructura que han caracterizado los combos en KOF. El clásico modo Team Versus estará presente, ademas de modo Online para combatir contra jugadores de todo el mundo, y ademas se incluye un modo llamado Party Battle en el cual hasta 6 jugadores a través del servicio de PlayStation Network podrán tomar control de un personaje en cada equipo.Latest info revealed (en ingles) Gráficos Gráficamente el juego esta hecho totalmente bajo un motor gráfico 3D, tanto personajes como escenarios, dejando de lado el estilo adoptado en The King of Fighters XIII, pero la perspectiva del juego conserva la cámara "de lado" en dos dimensiones. Avance de The King of Fighters XIV revela nuevos personajes Muy al estilo de los juegos modernos de peleas, cuando un personaje ejecute su Super Desperation Move la cámara hará un close-up al rostro del personaje para enfatizar el momento, y dependiendo el personaje (y si el SDM conecta exitosamente al oponente) el fondo se poner de color rojo, con la silueta de los personajes en color negro. Argumento Este capitulo en la franquicia de The King of Fighters marca el inicio de un nuevo arco argumental, después de lo acontecido en la saga de Ash, la cual que abarcó desde KOF 2003 hasta KOF XIII.Interview with KOFXIV producer (en inglés) Personajes Dieciseises el numero de tercias confirmadas para este juego, ademas de dos jefes (sub jefe y jefe final), dando un gran total de 50 peleadores jugables. Hasta ahora han sido comfirmados veintiocho personajes. *Joe Higashi fue confirmado en el 10mo tráiler, aunque solo con un cameo en el mismo. Desarrollo Este juego, el cual fue revelado por primera vez en un breve vídeo en el marco de la conferencia de Sony Computer Entertainment durante el Tokyo Game Show 2015, se pudo ver tanto a Kyo como Iori luciendo ambos una nueva apariencia. Así también, el apartado grafico de The King of Fighters XIV demostro usar un engine totalmente en 3D, recordando lo visto en The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact; aun asi SNK Playmore comento que la jugabilidad se mantendrá fiel a las raíces de la serie.Revelan The King of Fighters XIV para PlayStation 4The King of Fighters 14 Announced for PS4 (en inglés) Durante el mes de Octubre se reveló que Yasuyuki Oda, quien previamente trabajó para Capcom como director de combates y diseñador de juego en la versión original de Street Fighter IV, es el director de esta nueva entrega de la serieThe King of Fighters XIV y Street Fighter IV tienen algo importante en común. The King of Fighters XIV contó con un demo jugable como parte de los juegos en exhibición del evento PlayStation Experience 2015 (PSX 2015), y para celebrarlo SNK Playmore primero liberó un pre-trailer donde se reveló a Andy Bogard como integrante del line-up de luchadores, y para el trailer completo transmitido durante la conferencia aparecieron en escena clásicos como Ralf, King, Billy, Kula , y el regreso a la serie principal de Angel, todos presentando sus ataques característicos.Andy Bogard estará presente en The King of Fighters XIVThe King of Fighters XIV sera exclusivo de PS4 A medida que pasan los meses, los trailers han sido publicados, presentando viejos clasicos como Clark, Billy Kane, Tung Fu Rue (marcando su debut en KOF), Terry, Ryo entre otros. Sobre personajes totalmente nuevos (conocidos como "newcomers"), solo han sido confirmados cuatro: el luchador King of Dinosaurs, Sylvie Paula Paula, Luong y Nelson. Se dio a conocer el regreso de Geese Howard en el torneo posiblemente como sub-jefe. En entrevista para la revista japonesa Famitsu, Yasuyuki Oda confirmo que, además de los 50 personajes seleccionables, estos serán jugables desde el día de lanzamiento. Oda comento que tal cantidad de personajes respeta la tradición de cada juego de KOF el cual es poseer un gran rooster de luchadores, a diferencia de lanzamientos como Street Fighter V (el cual agregara personajes cada cierto tiempo mediante Downloable Content). Por lo tanto, Oda y su equipo no está seguro si existirá contenido DLC para The King of Fighters XIV; en dado caso, la posibilidad será evaluada tiempo después del lanzamiento del juego y ver el desempeño de los personajes.All 50 Characters Will Be Playable at Launch, Reveals Battle Director (en inglés) Galeria Kofxiv_kyo_mirada.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot00.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot01.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot02.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot03.png Kofxiv_icon.png|Nuevo icono para King of Fighters XIV Kofxiv_iori_trailer2.png kofxiv_kula.jpg kofxiv_leona.jpg Videos THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV Teaser Trailer|Trailer debut THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 2nd Teaser Trailer|2do Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 4th Teaser Trailer|PlayStation Experience 2015 Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 5th Teaser Trailer|5to Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 6th Teaser Trailer PS4|6to Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 7th Teaser Trailer PS4|7mo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 8th Teaser Trailer PS4|8vo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 9th Teaser Trailer PS4|9no Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 10th Teaser Trailer|10mo Trailer Enlaces externos *Página oficial en inglés Referencias Véase también Categoría:Videojuegos